YeWook 'Shadow'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Special for Anniv YeWook - 411 / yaoi - OS / "Kenapa kalian tak bisa membebaskanku? Aku butuh suasana baru untuk memulai hariku tanpanya. Apa aku harus terbelenggu oleh bayangnya?" sentak lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan perasaan sedihnya. / "Bayangnya selalu berkelebat dalam pikiranku, mom. Ia tak membiarkanku menjalani hidup dengan tenang, maka akupun akan mengganggu hidupnya.


_Summarry :_

_Ryeowook menatap mommy nya heran. Selalu seperti ini, kenapa mommy nya lebih memikirkan Yesung dari pada dirinya yang anak kandung? Anak satu-satunya pula._

_"Jadi kau sudah menerimanya, Ryeowook hyung?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan surai coklatnya._

_"Sudah Kyu. Dan kurasa ia tak terlalu buruk. Aku akan mulai belajar mencintainya. Kata mom, cinta bisa datang kapan saja, pada siapa saja."_

_"Kuharap kau bisa mencintainya sebesar ia mencintaimu, hyung. Aku bisa melihat cinta yang tulus dari tatapan matanya saat ia menatapmu"_

_"Hmm~ aku sedang berusaha Kyu."_

...

...

**Enno KimLee Presents**

"**Shadow"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : YunJae, KyuWook

**ONE SHOT**

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, family, friendship, hurt, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read.**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. **

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

* * *

_"Biaya ke Wina itu sangat mahal. Meski dad mampu membayarnya, tapi tidakkah kau rasa itu hanya akan menghamburkan uang jika nanti kamu akan sering pulang ke Seoul. Tolong pikirkan lagi, sayang. Apa harus ke Wina?"_

Kata demi kata itu terdengar berulang-ulang bagai kaset kusut di kepala lelaki bertubuh mungil yang sedang bersandar pada kursi di balkon apartementnya. Kata-kata itu terucap dengan sangat lambat dari mulut daddynya.

"_Ini beasiswa dad, sayang untuk di tolak" sahutnya, menatap penuh harap ke arah kedua orang paruh baya -orangtuanya- yang duduk di hadapannya._

_"Beasisawa itu tak termasuk tiket pesawat pulang pergi Seoul-Wina berkali-kali, sayang. Kamu hanya dibiayai untuk berangkat ke Wina dan kembali ke Seoul setelah pendidikanmu selesai," kata sang mommy dengan tatapan lembutnya._

_"Kenapa kalian tak bisa membebaskanku? Aku butuh suasana baru untuk memulai hariku tanpanya. Apa aku harus terbelenggu oleh bayangnya?" sentak lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan perasaan sedihnya._

Perasaan sedihnya seketika terluapkan. Ia sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat sang mommy menghela napasnya dengan berat dan sang daddy menatap lurus ke depan. Menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menghantarkan pada keheningan.

* * *

Suara dering ponsel yang mengalun indah terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu. "Ryeowook _hyung_" sapa si penelepon.

Kim Ryeowook -nama lelaki bertubuh mungil itu- menatap langit sore yang memberikan warna kuning indah sebelum membalas sapaan sang penelepon. "Ada apa Kyu?" ujar Ryeowook.

"Benarkah kau mendapat beasiswa itu? Wina? Benarkah kau akan ke Wina?" tanya Kyuhyun nama dari orang yang di panggil Kyu dengan semangat dan menimbulkan raut sedih di wajah Ryeowook.

"Benar Kyu~ Tapi _dad_ tak memberi jawaban pasti. Dan sepertinya ia menolak seperti _mom_" jelas Ryeowook seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memilih Wina? Itu jauh sekali_ hyung_. _Ahjumma_ pasti sedih jika harus berjauhan denganmu dan _Ahjjussi_ tak akan membiarkan istrinya bersedih bukan? Kau anak satu-satunya, ingat?" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menghela napas berat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengabulkan keinginanku? Aku anak mereka satu-satunya, Kyu. _Mom_ tak pernah mengerti aku dan dad selalu mendukung mom" setetes cairan bening terjatuh dari mata bulat Ryeowook setelah mengucap kalimat terakhir.

* * *

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Teriak seorang lelaki dengan mata agak sipit.

Ryeowook yang mendengar teriakan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan senior beda dua tingkat itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Yesung _sunbae_?" Tanya Ryeowook agak ragu, pasalnya ia hanya tahu bahwa lelaki itu banyak yang mengidolakan.

Mereka tak saling mengenal tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sunbaenya itu berteriak menyebut namanya dan apa tadi? Memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya?. "Hell~ apakah ini april mop? Lelucon apa ini? Saat ini kan bulan Juni" pikir Ryeowook.

Yesung, lelaki yang berteriak tadi berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menampilkan senyum yang selalu membuat para wanita berteriak histeris dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipi para uke. Tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook, ia malah menautkan kedua alisnya -bingung-.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Yesung mengulang lagi perkataannya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang _sunbae_. Aku memang Kim Ryeowook tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Sepertinya kau salah orang, kita juga tak saling mengenal bukan? Jadi maaf, aku permisi" ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu namamu dan kau pun menyebut namaku tadi, jadi bagaimana bisa kita tak saling mengenal?" Ujar Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Ia merasa lelah hari ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Tapi mengapa kini ia harus dihadapkan oleh lelaki aneh ini?. "Siapa yang tak tahu Kim Yesung? Senior yang bisa membuat siswa-siswi histeris hanya karna kau menyapanya? Dan yeah~ aku tak mengenalmu lebih dari itu" ujar Ryeowook kemudian.

"Aku permisi _sunbae. Annyeong_~" ucap Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesung hanya diam dan memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celana saat ia menjelaskan siapa Kim Yesung itu.

...

...

"Ryeowook, cepaaatt! Yesung sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" gedoran dipintu kamar membuat Ryeowook semakin mempercepat acara memakai baju dan merapihkan dirinya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Ryeowook sudah siap. Ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru dongker dan atasan berwarna putih. Ryeowook juga melapisi dirinya dengan sweeter berwarna senada dengan celananya. Udara di musim dingin nyaris membuat tubuhnnya gemetar walau hanya terkena hembusan angin.

"Hai _mom_~" sapa Ryeowook saat menemukan mommy nya masih menunggu di depan pintu kamar dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Yesung sudah menunggumu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, sayang" ujar Jae Joong, sang mommy.

Ryeowook menatap mommy nya heran. Selalu seperti ini, kenapa mommy nya lebih memikirkan Yesung dari pada dirinya yang anak kandung? Anak satu-satunya pula.

"Aku tak menyuruhnya datang dan menungguku. Jadi salahnya sendiri, _mom_" ujar Ryeowook lalu mengecup kedua pipi _mommynya_ dan setelah itu pergi menemui Yesung di lantai bawah, ruang keluarga tempat yang dipilih Yesung beberapa hari ini untuk menunggunya.

"Kenapa datang menjemput _sunbae_? Kita tak ada janjikan? Dan apa kau tak lelah selalu menjemputku? Kita bahkan baru berkenalan belum lama" Tanya Ryeowook saat tiba di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian menyatukan jemari Ryeowook dan melangkahkan kakinya. Membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau mengikutinya. Tangan mereka saling mengait. Ingatkan?

...

...

"Sabtu nanti kau datangkan?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman sekelas Yesung. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook mau diajak menghadiri acara Yesung setelah mereka manjalin hubungan. Yeah~ usaha Yesung beberapa bulan ini untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Ryeowook berhasil. Kini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih walau baru dua bulan lamanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. "Sabtu? Datang kemana?"

"Tentu saja kerumahku. Bukankah aku bilang bahwa _umma_ mengundangmu makan malam?"

"Astaga! Jadi ucapan _sunbae_ itu benar?"

Yeah~ meski mereka berstatus sepasang kekasih tapi Ryeowook masih memanggil Yesung dengan _sunbae_. Padahal Yesung sudah memintanya untuk memanggil _hyung_ atau Yesung saja, tanpa embel-embel _sunbae_.

"Tentu saja benar. Apa aku pernah berkata bohong padamu?"

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika selama ini semua perkataan Yesung memang benar. Tak ada sekalipun Yesung berkata bohong atau mengelabuhinya.

Yesung mendengus dan tertawa "Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada_ umma_ bahwa kau tak bisa datang. Dia pasti mengerti. Jja~ masuklah. Sudah malam." Ujar Yesung kemudian. Yesung membuka _seatbelt_ Ryeowook dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya saat Ryeowook tak bergeming dari duduknya.

"Aku belum siap. Bisakah_ hyung_ tak mengenalkanku pada _ahjumma_? Nanti, saat aku siap, pasti aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu"

Nah! Ucapan Ryeowook pada Yesung dengan panggilan _hyung_ terdengar. Ini pertama kalinya tapi dengan suasana yang tak tepat.

...

...

"Jadi kau sudah menerimanya, Ryeowook _hyung_?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan surai coklatnya.

"Sudah Kyu. Dan kurasa ia tak terlalu buruk. Aku akan mulai belajar mencintainya. Kata _mom_, cinta bisa datang kapan saja, pada siapa saja. Jadi ia tak masalah jika aku punya_ namjachingu_. Toh _mom dan dad_ juga sama-sama _namja_." Ryeowook berkata seraya memainkan pulpennya diatas meja.

Saat ini waktu istirahat, jadi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bisa bercerita dengan bebas. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan ruang kelas pun hanya berisi beberapa murid saja. Kyuhyun yang juga tak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kuharap kau bisa mencintainya sebesar ia mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku bisa melihat cinta yang tulus dari tatapan matanya saat ia menatapmu"

"Hmm~ aku sedang berusaha Kyu."

...

...

Ryeowook menatap lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya itu dengan penuh kekecewaan. Wajah yang tadinya berseri-seri kini nyaris tak terbaca. Senyum yang merekah di bibir mungil Ryeowook lenyap seketika. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak bisa sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Lalu dalam satu kedipan mata, air mata Ryeowook menetes dari mata bulatnya.

Ryeowook terkesiap, ini memang salahnya, namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa secepat ini semua terjadi. Meski ia mengerti, meski ia pasrah, tapi kenyataan yang sekarang sedang dialaminya membuat jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Di depan orang banyak, di depan teman-temannya, Yesung mengumumkan Luna sebagai tunangannya.

Jantung Ryeowook terasa bagai dihantam ombak. Begitu berguncang saat mata sipit itu bertatapan dengannya. Cinta yang tadinya terpancar di kedua bola mata itu kini berganti dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, sedih dan mungkin kecewalah yang mendominasi.

Ryeowook tak peduli, ia memutar tubuhnya, bergegas meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya dengan Luna. Benarkan jika sekarang mereka sudah jadi mantan kekasih? Mana ada sepasang kekasih tapi bertunangan dengan orang lain?

Kakinya baru saja melangkah, namun tubuh Ryeowook tersentak kebelakang. Sebuah cekalan tangan yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba menariknya, menyeretnya dengan perlahan dan membawanya ke dalam lift yang pintunya baru saja terbuka.

Pintu lift tertutup dan Ryeowook berusaha melepas cekalan tangan itu "Lepaskan!" Ujarnya seraya menatap mata sipit itu.

"Kenapa baru datang?" Tanya Yesung -orang yang menyeretnya ke dalam lift-.

"Untuk apa lagi _hyung_ bertanya? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim Ryeowook" desis Yesung dalam nada menuntut.

"Karna aku ingin. Aku ingin datang sekarang" sahut Ryeowook dengan enteng.

Yesung mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan ia memejamkan mata. Napasnya mulai terasa berat, rasanya oksigen di dalam lift itu mulai berkurang. Kim Ryeowook masih tetap sama, terlalu sering mengacaukan perasaannya.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan cepat. Ketika Yesung menciumnya dan Ryeowook yang meronta. Yesung hanya ingin membuktikan, apakah yang mereka jalani selama ini memang hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hanya Kim Yesung yang mencintai Kim Ryeowook? Empat tahun sebagai kekasih Ryeowook tapi hubungan mereka tak ada kemajuan.

Kim Ryeowook yang jarang mengatakan cinta. Yesung ingat, selama menjalin hubungan, Ryeowook hanya mengatakan_ saranghae_ ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Kim Ryeowook yang suka melupakannya jika sudah bersama teman-temannya.

Kim Ryeowook yang selalu membuatnya menunggu saat mereka ada janji.

Kim Ryeowook yang masih suka menolak ketika diajak ke pertemuan keluarganya.

Ryeowook membuka matanya setelah ia tak merasa bibirnya terbungkam. Menatap Yesung dengan mata memerah dan **Plak!** Ryeowook menampar Yesung bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. "Terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini, Yesung _hyung_. Selamat kuucapkan untuk pertunanganmu dan Luna" ujar Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari lift.

* * *

Ryeowook perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang saat _moment_nya bersama Yesung kembali hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia selalu terbangun ketika Yesung hadir dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Bunyi detak jarum jam dan suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Ye-Yesung hiks_ hyun_g~" lirihnya dengan terbata.

Ryeowook tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka berpisah, tapi ia masih menyimpan _moment_ itu. Ryeowook pernah berpikir, bahwa ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan atas sikap nya selama ini pada Yesung.

Jae Joong sempat mendiamkannya dua hari saat tahu alasan sebenarnya ia berpisah dengan Yesung. Tadinya Jae Joong kecewa karna Yesung dengan mudah menyatakan bertunangan dengan Luna hanya karna Ryeowook terlambat datang diacara yang mereka janjikan. Tapi Kyuhyun yang tak bisa mentolerir sikap Ryeowook, mengadukan semua yang ia tahu pada _ahjumma_ tersayangnya itu.

Nafas Ryeowook mulai tersengal, maka ia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring kembali dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua sudut matanya, Ryeowook berusaha bernapas dengan benar tapi begitu sulit. Ia mencengkram seprei dengan erat sampai jari-jarinya terasa keram.

_cklek!_

Suara pintu terbuka dan lampu menyala membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Disana, ia melihat sang _mommy_ berdiri menatap kearahnya. "_Mom~_" ujarnya.

Seketika itu juga, Ryeowook mendapatkan cara bernapas dengan benar. Saat tubuhnya terengkuh dalam pelukan hangat sang _mommy. "_Sst~ hentikan tangismu, nanti _daddy_ terbangun" ujar sang _mommy_ padanya dan setelah beberapa menit yang terdengr kini hanya detak jarum jam.

"Mom~ Biarkan aku ke Wina, _mom._ Biarkan aku bertemu Yesung _hyung_. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga membuat sesak, _mom" _ujar Ryeowook setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kini ia telah menikah dengan yang lain? Kau akan lebih sakit dari ini, sayang."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya,_ mom_. AKu mohon, biarkan aku mengambil beasiswa itu" ujar Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Sang _mommy_ meghembuskan napas beratnya, "Kita akan mengurus beasiswamu. Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan lagi atau kau tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan lagi. Ini sebuah keajaiban, kau bisa menyusulnya ke Wina. _Mom_ tak kan membiarkanmu kesana jika hanya karna kau ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Terima kasih, _Mom_~ dan maaf untuk perkataanku siang tadi. Aku tak bermaksud.."

"Mom mengerti.. Tidurlah, besok kau harus mengurusnya kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian merasa tubuhnya ringan. Ia menatap mata sang mommy dan tersenyum seraya berkata "Bayangnya selalu berkelebat dalam pikiranku, _mom_. Ia tak membiarkanku menjalani hidup dengan tenang, maka akupun akan mengganggu hidupnya. Tak peduli jika ia sudah menikah. Aku tak peduli, _mom_"

Pelukan hangat kembali didapatnya. "Jika ia sudah menikah, kau tak boleh merusak pernikahan mereka, sayang. Kau tak boleh memisahkan apa yang telah disatukan oleh Tuhan"

"Mom~" rengeknya manja.

"Tak boleh mengganggu pernikahan orang lain, tapi jika baru bertunangan, ya tak apa."

"Mommy~'

Dan malam pun tak lagi sunyi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kim Ryeowook tersenyum dalam pelukan sang _mommy_. Ia berjanji tak akan meyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia tak mau bayang Yesung selalu bersamanya. Yang ia mau, sosok sebenarnya Yesung lah yang bersamanya. Egois? Ia tak peduli.

**..The End..**

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

holla..

Saya kembali membawa FF YeWook di hari special mereka!

Judul dan isi ga nyambung?

Gaje?

Mengecewakan?

Kalian boleh melempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati #opss

hum.. dari pada denger cuap-cuap saya yang makin ga jelas, bersediakah kalian memberi_ feedback_ setelah membaca ff ini?

**Mind to Review...?**


End file.
